Flappy Bird
by Red Lips and Black Hearts
Summary: Downloading Flappy Bird was a big mistake. Letting Anna play it was an even bigger one.


Two minutes.

He was only gone for two freaking minutes.

He guesses he should have known better than to leave Anna alone in his room, but whatever. Sven had to be taken outside and no way was he letting her go with him in this weather. She could have gotten sick.

Kristoff lets Sven off his leash and starts towards his room, but he stops halfway up the stairs when he hears something extremely similar to a sound that a puppy being kicked would make.

_Anna? _

He slowly starts walking up the stairs again. He shakes his head, thinking that he probably just imagined the noise. But just as he comes to this conclusion, another wounded puppy sound is emitted from his room, this time louder and more frustrated. Worriedly, he starts running up the stairs. _What if she hurt herself? _he thinks. It's highly unlikely; Kristoff Anna-proofed his room about two weeks after they started dating. But this _is_ Anna—awkward, clumsy, adorable Anna—so there's no doubt in his mind that she could find a way.

"_Argh!" _she screams at the top of her lungs just as he reaches his bedroom. He stops and presses his ear to the door, thinking that maybe if he listens for a while longer, he can figure out what the hell is going on.

"Come on, come on, come on…" he hears her muttering to herself, and he can't help but laugh a little. Whatever she's doing in there, she's concentrating really hard.

She's really cute when she concentrates.

A few more seconds go by, and then he hears a very loud, very drawn out, "_Fuck!" _At that moment, his eyes go wide with shock and concern and he throws the door open, ready to face whatever creature is harming her.

You know something is horribly, _terribly_ wrong when _Anna Arendelle_ curses.

He bursts into his room, crouching into a fighting stance, looking around the room for a rapist or a robber or a mouse or anything that would cause his innocent little Anna to use such foul language.

But he relaxes immediately, his expression going from disquiet to confusion as he takes in the sight in front of him. She's not being shot at or crushed by a book case, she hasn't set herself on fire or punctured any arteries, in fact she's not being harmed _at all. _She's just…sitting there. She's cross-legged on Kristoff's bed, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in concentration, index finger tapping wildly on his phone screen.

Wait, why does she have _his _phone?"

"Anna, what the hell is going on?" Kristoff demands. Anna jumps, just now noticing his presence, and then groans in annoyance.

"Dammit, Kristoff! You made me lose!"

"_Lose_? What the…" he trails off, and then he sighs as realization hits him, "Are you playing _Flappy Bird?_" he asks, hoping to God that the answer is no.

Anna blushes, pushing a few stands of hair that escaped her braid behind her ear. "Maybe…" she responds.

Kristoff slaps his hand to his forehead and shakes his head slowly. "I _told _you that game was Satan in disguise."

"I know! But it seemed so fun…"

"How did you get into my phone, anyway? I don't recall giving you my password."

Anna's face goes from embarrassed to unamused in a split second. "_Sven," _she says simply, flatly. Then she turns her attention back to her game.

"Put the phone down," Kristoff says, moving to take it away from her. She runs to the other end of the room, avoiding him as he tries to take his phone from her.

"Come on, just one more game?" Anna pleads.

"No," Kristoff responds stubbornly, following her to her new seat at his desk chair and trying to snatch the phone from her hands.

"But I'm only three away from beating your high score!" she yells, easily escaping him and running back to the bed.

"Anna."

"Three away!"

"_Anna." _

"_Three!" _

"_Anna!" _

She quickly starts a new game, desperately trying to beat Kristoff's high score before he re-claims his phone. Kristoff sighs and flops down on his desk chair, letting her have her way because he knows that if he takes the phone now, all she'll do for the rest of the day is try to get it back.

He starts to grow impatient, however, as her facial features start to turn more and more frustrated with every loss and she starts yelling out a slew of cuss words (Kristoff didn't even know that she knew_ how_ to cuss). Not being able to take it anymore, he crosses his room in three long strides and takes the phone from her while she's distracted, placing it safely on top of a shelf that he _knows _she's too small to reach.

Anna's head snaps up, eyes narrowing at her traitor boyfriend. "_Grrr!" _

Kristoff stares at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Did you just _growl _at me?" he yells, flabbergasted.

"_Uh-huh," _Anna responds, vexation towards him clear in her voice.

Kristoff chuckles, sitting down on the bed beside her. He can't help but find her innocuous aggressiveness absolutely adorable.

"Stop laughing at me," Anna pouts, and he swears if she keeps doing this to him he might just go insane.

"Stop being cute," he replies, and she blushes because no matter how long they're together, she'll never, _ever, _be able to get used to just how _sweet _he is and _God, _what the hell did she do to earn this wonderful man?

Anna laughs, moving closer to him and tangling her fingers in his mop of blonde hair. "I love you," she says, and it's far from the first time—they've been dating for well over a year—but he's still just a little bit surprised because he'd never even dreamed that he'd find love, especially not with this clumsy little ball of fire. And sure their relationship is far from perfect—full of pointless bickering and _countless _awkward silences—but the imperfections are what remind him just how lucky he is, because they both have their flaws, and they get on each other's nerves sometimes , but they deal with their differences because their similarities are worth working through the kinks of the relationship, and _that's _what true love is all about. 

He smiles, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his lap. They stare at each other for a moment, and he finally says, "I love you, too," before crashing his lips to hers. And like most everything they do together, it's totally awkward. Teeth knocking every once in a while, limbs getting stuck at odd angles, not quite being able to match each other's rhythms—but it's just so _them _and they wouldn't change it for the world.

Sven bounds into the room, barking loudly as he jumps onto the bed, interrupting their tender moment because nobody's played with him for _at least_ ten minutes and he was starting to feel neglected. Anna laughs, peeling herself away from Kristoff and giving the attention-seeking dog the love that he needs. And as Kristoff watches Anna chase Sven around the room, laughing loudly and occasionally tripping over nothing in particular, he feels this ridiculously wide smile spread on his face and he makes a mental note to delete _Flappy Bird _from his phone…and maybe change his password while he's at it.


End file.
